


White and loud

by bluesmrs



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmrs/pseuds/bluesmrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тема клубов is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White and loud

Марко почти ничего не слышит из-за бьющих по ушам басам и бессмысленной клубной музыки, но ему и не нужно: у него на коленях сидит растерянный Олли, в расстегнутой белой рубашке, сладко пьяный ровно в той степени, в которой он позволяет Марко творить что тому придет в голову.

\- Как он тебя еще не убил? - перекрикивая музыку, спрашивает усевшийся рядом Яска. В руках у гитариста два бокала - в обоих коктейли, он едва их не расплескивает.  
\- Ему нравится, - отвечает Марко и, отобрав у Яски свой, безалкогольный, с удовольствием делает несколько больших глотков. Олли смотрит на них сверху вниз и немного насмешливо.  
\- Сколько пальцев? - кричит ему Яска и показывает пятерню.  
\- У меня есть для тебя один! - Олли демонстрирует ему средний и кладет ладонь на затылок уткнувшегося ему в плечо ржущего Сааресто.  
\- Вы ебанутые! - в голосе Яски сквозит восхищение напополам с завистью, но он видит кого-то в толпе, сует свой коктейль Олли и встает.

Марко откидывается обратно на спинку дивана и гладит своего гитариста по бедрам.

\- Напомни, почему мы вообще сюда пришли?

Олли облизывает пересохшие губы, задумчиво смотрит на стакан в своей руке и тянет его ко рту. Марко аккуратно и ловко перехватывает его за запястье и отбирает коктейль, ставит на столик и притягивает к себе. Олли с обидой смотрит на него и приоткрывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, но Марко успевает его поцеловать - нежно, но уверенно, чуть прикусывая губы.

\- Тот чувак напротив все время пялится на твою задницу, - говорит Марко на ухо Олли, скользит ладонью по его пояснице, прилипшей к вспотевшей коже тонкой рубашке, наклоняет голову чуть в сторону и смотрит мужчине напротив прямо в глаза. Тот через пару секунд отводит взгляд, презрительно скривив губы.  
\- Он тебе завидует, - сообщает ему Олли и прижимается губами к виску. - Отдай мне мой б... к... как его? Вкууусный же.  
\- Нет-нет, - Марко кладет ладонь на его грудь и чуть отталкивает. - А почему он мне завидует, не расскажешь?  
\- Потому что у тебя есть я. А у меня есть задница, - уверенно отвечает Олли.  
\- Задница и у меня есть, - пожимает плечами Марко и слегка царапает его живот. Олли фыркает и тут же ахает, когда Сааресто ведет пальцами выше, потирает слегка сосок и чуть выкручивает. - Покажешь ему какой ты послушный мальчик? - Марко прижимает его к себе, жарко шепчет на ухо, гладит желанное тело. - Шлюшка. Сможешь отсосать мне прямо здесь?

Когда Олли чуть отодвигается, Марко сглатывает - его гитарист готов на все; светлую радужку почти не видно за расширенными зрачками, щеки пылают, длинные тонкие пальцы медленно расстегивают его джинсы.

\- Я пошутил, - беззвучно извиняется Сааресто, ловит его руки и мокро целует кончики пальцев, обхватывает губами подушечки и пошло гладит языком. Олли завороженно смотрит на его рот, сглатывая и вздрагивая, пытаясь протолкнуть пальцы чуть глубже, с нажимом проводя по языку и кромке зубов. Олли возбужден и раздразнен, но ничего сделать с этим не в силах - клуб, конечно, лоялен к проявлению чувств, но в разумных пределах.  
\- Домой? - одними губами просит гитарист, ерзая на его бедрах.

Марко мотает головой, гладит Олли костяшками пальцев по ширинке и кусает губы, чтобы не улыбаться. Олли, насупившись, смотрит на него и тянет руки снова к его ремню. Марко косится по сторонам, снова натыкается на взгляд мужчины напротив и расплывается в широкой ухмылке. Олли наклоняется к нему, прижимается к шее губами, скользит ладонью под джинсы и белье, приподнимается, вставая коленями на диван и пытается стянуть с Марко футболку.

\- Шш, - Марко в который раз ловит его руки и прижимает к себе. - Не буянь, принцесса, а то нас выгонят!

Олли мурлычет ему в ухо неразборчивые нежности, сжимает крепко его плечи и слегка потирается о него всем телом. Музыка действует Марко уже на нервы, слишком громко, слишком жарко и до одури хочется завалить Олли на диван и отыметь.

\- До машины дойдешь? - Марко застегивает на нем рубашку, заставляет встать и, поддерживая, ведет сквозь толпу. Напоследок Марко оборачивается и подмигивает мужчине. Тот делает слишком большой глоток из своего стакана и закашливается.

Марко по пути к выходу находит Яску, на которого вешаются сразу три девушки, и показывает, что они уходят. Яска закатывает глаза и машет им рукой. На улице Олли ежится и хмуро рассматривает мокрую от дождя мостовую. Марко накидывает ему на плечи свою кожаную куртку и тянет в сторону машины.

\- Ты же пил, - Олли недовольно смотрит на мигнувший фарами автомобиль.  
\- Колу, - Марко по привычке говорит громче, чем нужно, открывает для Олли дверь и помогает сесть, после чего садится за руль и разглядывает беспокойно ерзающего гитариста. - Я знаю, чем тебе заняться.

Олли поднимает голову и смотрит на него, в свете фонаря, полоской падающего на его лицо, виден лихорадочный румянец на щеках и блестящие глаза. Он кивает, наклоняется, на этот раз беспрепятственно, но неуклюже расстегивает на Марко ремень, пуговицу и ширинку, и Сааресто кладет ладонь на взмокший коротко выстриженный затылок.

\- Хороший мальчик, - шепчет Сааресто, чуть приподнимая бедра. Пошлые громкие звуки, которые издает Олли только сильнее его заводят, как и каждое движение губ, языка и крепкой уверенной ладони. В салоне становится жарко, и Марко, откидываясь на спинку кресла, с ухмылкой рисует на запотевшем стекле член. Ему нужно еще пару минут, и он вздрагивает, прижимая Олли ниже, и только потом отпускает. У гитариста мокрые припухшие губы, Марко проводит по ним большим пальцем, стирая слюну, смазку и сперму. Олли сглатывает и тянется его поцеловать.

Марко нравится, что алкоголь снимает гитаристу все тормоза. Он приподнимает лицо Олли за подбородок, целует в шею и только потом в губы, проталкивает язык ему в рот и вылизывает. Потом гладит Олли по спине и в который раз за их долгие отношения жалеет, что ему не пятнадцать; пристегивает его, шлепает по коленке и заводит машину.

\- Приедем, я тебя отымею, - заявляет Олли, и Марко чуть не вдавливает педаль газа.  
\- Что-что? - Сааресто медленно переводит на него взгляд.  
\- Разложу на твоем любимом диване, - продолжает Олли.

Марко кашляет и приподнимает брови.

\- Ну-ну. Больше никаких 'мужских разговоров между гитаристами'.  
\- Мм? - Олли вскидывает голову.  
\- Ничего-ничего. Разложишь, - ласково отвечает Марко, и гитарист мурлычет Late Goodbye, не замечая довольной ухмылки на губах Сааресто.


End file.
